


Three Years in the Making

by atlas_white



Category: King Falls AM (Podcast)
Genre: Emily is Trans, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 09:03:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16762096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atlas_white/pseuds/atlas_white
Summary: Ben arrives at the date he's been dreaming of for three years.





	Three Years in the Making

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place between episode 75 and _The King Falls Chronicles_ 3.

Ben was actually really nervous. Like, _wow_ he was nervous. It wasn’t just the fact that he had been waiting for this moment for nearly three years (not waiting in the sense that he’d _expected_ it, but rather in the sense that he’d _longed_ and _wished_ for it, and it had been three years in the _making_ ), or the fact that so much had been going so, _so_ very wrong and honestly, it was a struggle just to keep his mind off of his own cruel trials and tribulations, the corrupt local government and evil shadow monsters from Hell that had been hunting everybody he cared most about, and, most of all what had happened with _Sammy_ the night of the party for more than a few minutes running.

Of course, it was _also_ the fact that Ben didn’t want to mess this up. It was a worry so mundane as to be almost _laughable_. He could barely remember when he was such an ordinary guy, when he had such ordinary anxiety. When had he last just freaked out about something as banal as a _date?_

Yet, when he saw her, it was like seeing her for the first time all over again. She was wearing this beautiful dress he’d never seen her in before, tasteful as ever, a little white scarf around her neck (always so self-conscious about her neck; he was more than sure she didn’t need to be), and a smile that made his heart melt into a joyful puddle. Ben had a false start just in saying _hello_.

Emily said it first. “Hello, Ben,” she said, her voice downy soft, so much better than on the telephone. It was an ordinary hello, but it was meant for him, and it was said before their first date and Ben, oh Ben couldn’t have been happier to hear it.

“Hey, Emily,” Ben replied, kind of shyly despite himself. He still couldn’t get used to this idea of them together, even as much as he’d wanted it, and he had to try and convince himself that it wasn’t too soon because _she_ had asked for this, _she_ had made the first move, just as it needed to be, and _she_ was ready. She had _chosen him_.

“Shall we?” Emily asked, and Ben stammered his answer, but that wasn’t important. He didn’t have to be smooth. He just needed to tell her _yes_ , _of course_ , and to offer his arm so they could walk into the restaurant like a real high class couple at the Ritz instead of just the best place Ben could afford that also had stuff on the menu he could actually _eat_.

It really didn’t need to be fancy, though. There was this sense when her hand touched his arm like all his nervousness slipped away, and this restaurant was just _enough_. Ben got this feeling like everything was going to be OK. Things were going to work out.

In just three minutes, he’d be sitting across from _Emily Potter_ at a small, round table with those little bread-sticks in the middle, because this wasn’t the Ritz but it _was_ one of those kind of nice places. And their eyes would meet. And their fingers would touch. And their ankles would cross. Because that was what _she_ wanted just as much as what he wanted. And for a little while, everything would be better than OK. Everything would be _amazing_.


End file.
